


Minecraft Flowers

by ChildishFluff



Series: DSMP Agere/Agedre/Petre Oneshots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!George, CGLRE, Kinda CG/Friend!Tommy, Little!Dream, Non-Sexual Age Play, this isn't ageplay it's just a common tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: It was a normal day of playing on the SMP when Dream felt himself slipping.Of course, the moment his friends started to point it out, he denied his regression immediately.But it seemed that George and Tommy could fix that problem with an offering of a few Minecraft Flowers.--This is non-sexual, sfw age regression, dni if you're nsfw/abdl/ageplay/cgl/ect. If any of the creators included in this work say *anything* about being uncomfy with fan fiction/of agere content including them, I will take this down and/or modify it appropriately. If they have already said something that I'm unaware of, please let me know.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DSMP Agere/Agedre/Petre Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076639
Comments: 9
Kudos: 464





	Minecraft Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr from an anon! I hope this lived up to what you wanted. He slips even younger at the end but I tried to stick to the requested age range! also content warning for Tommy cursing like, twice, in the beginning.   
> 'could i request a little dream on a call with tommy and george? dream just kinda slips to about 3/4 and fluffffff- anon 👾'

"WHAT IS UP, YOU FUCKING-"

"Shut up, Tommy." 

Laughter burst throughout the Discord call following Tommy joining the call and just a few words. "Hi, Tommy," Dream greeted. 

"Hello, Dream," Tommy replied. "And I don't need to shut up, thank you _very_ much, George." 

"Stop being mean, then," George said. "You're 16, no curse words." 

"None of us are streaming, cut the child bit," Tommy requested, a slight pleading tone to his voice. Just for good measure, he added, "You bitch." 

George and Dream had been on call for a few minutes, messing around on the server when Tommy joined in, entering the server as well. None of them were working together, doing whatever they were doing far away from each other, and simply talking while they did so. 

"No more curse words," Dream mumbled, trying to focus on mining. This couldn't happen. Not now, not with George. And _especially_ not with Tommy. It wasn't like both of them didn't already know, but he was still embarrassed to slip openly. It was scary, and hard!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, green boy." Tommy's reply came through, the boy speaking casually. Though the other two couldn't see it, Clay pouted. He immediately realized how childish his reaction was, dropping the face and trying to focus back in on what he was doing. 

It seemed so tempting to just switch to creative mode and build a cute little house. They three talked on and off, mostly just enjoying each others company in a much more chill way, off stream, without the elements of acting for the roleplay world they had created. 

"So, what are you working on, Dream?" George eventually asked. 

"Minin'," he mumbled quietly, not realizing how little his voice sounded until he spoke. He also didn't realize that he thumb was halfway in his mouth until he spoke either. He immediately sat up, speaking more clearly. "I'm, uh, mining." 

"Aww," Tommy spoke somewhat teasingly. "Baby Dweam has come to visit, hmm?" 

Tommy's ongoing joke about Dream's age regression was something that embarrassed Dream, but didn't actually upset him. He never made it on stream, and Tommy would always soften up if he actually _was_ regressing. Sometimes, Dream was just tired, and childish traits shined through without reason. 

"Is that true? Are you feeling small, Clay?" George's curious, but also soft, voice came through next. Dream felt a lot safer when the two boys spoke softly to him, but he still denied that he was slipping. 

"No, I'm not small!" he defended in a high-pitched voice. "I'm big, very big." 

"But Dweam," Tommy spoke in his teasing baby voice again. "What if I wanted to talk to Little Clay? I haven't seen him since before Christmas!" 

You see, Tommy was a little too. He was an age dreamer rather than a regressor, at least most of the time. Tubbo was a little as well, and Fundy, and also Bad-

Actually, quite a bit of the people in the server were involved in that community. Some got into it after learning about it from someone else in the server, but with Tommy and Dream, it was a coincidence revealed after a stressful day when Dream slipped and Tommy did too, to help him feel more comfortable acting childish. 

"Little Clay is hidin'," Dream claimed, blushing furiously. 

"You should tell him to stop hiding, then," George replied. "He's so very adorable and I'd very much like to go pick flowers with him." 

Dream was blushing even more, absolutely flustered by all the teasing and compliments. He whined, "Meanies." 

"I'm mean? For calling you cute," George gasped playfully. 

"I said that I wanted to talk to little you! That isn't mean, right?" Tommy questioned, looking at his facecam. George shook his head. 

"We're not mean, you're just pouty because we're teasing you." George said. Even more blushing ensued. 

"I bet he's blushing, George," Tommy said, as if he could somehow see Dream. 

"I bet so too," he agreed. 

"Not blushin'!" Dream squeaked, speaking much more like a toddler then before. 

"I think you know that lying is against the rules, sweetie," George told him, speaking like a parent warning a child not to do something. This made Dream feel even smaller then before. 

"Not lyin', not blushin', not small," he spoke in the most childish voice either of the others had heard come from him. 

"Well," George spotted Dream's avatar on the prime path, sprinting towards him. "I picked some pretty flowers, but specifically for Little Clay." He equipped a flower he had found, moving his avatar to stand in front of Dream's. Dream had climbed out of his mine at some point, and he had just been wondering around during the time he wasn't blushing. 

"Flower?" Dream's little innocent voice spoke up, moving his avatar to look at George's. "Purple flower!" he giggled, making George smile. "I wan' it, please." he pouted again. 

"You asked really nicely, baby, good job." George told him, dropping the flower to him. 

"T'ank you!" Clay felt happiness bubble in his chest at the praise. He had forgotten all about denying that he was in littlespace at this point. 

"Do you know what good boys get?" Tommy spoke up, joining them on the prime path. 

"Hmm?" Dream turned his avatar towards his, curious now. Tommy equipped red flowers so that Clay could see them.

"More flowers!" Tommy cheered, dropping a bunch of flowers to him. 

"Whoa, whoa," Dream said, picking them up. "Lotsa flowers? Just for me?" 

"Yep!" George and Tommy replied together. It was very entertaining to see one of the littles get excited over such a simple thing. For Dream, winning video games or getting the cuter things in games made him happy! 

Like Minecraft flowers. 

"We gotta put dem' all over! Leave a flower at everyone's house!" he said, immediately. George and Tommy 'awed' at him. 

"That sounds like a great idea, little one," George agreed with a smile. 

"How about George goes and gets more for us, and I'll take you around to leave flowers everywhere?" Tommy suggested. Dream almost pouted, until the part of his brain that was still somewhat logical reminded him that George would still be on call with them. He was leaving in game, they would still be able to talk. 

"Mkay," Dream agreed. And just like that, they split off, Dream and Tommy continuing down the prime path and stopping at all the different buildings, while George left to find more flowers. 

As the day went on, George kept joking about how finding flowers was 'such an important mission' and that he couldn't fail it. Every once in a while, he'd come back to the main part of the SMP and drop Tommy and Dream flowers. 

They left them at every building, and just put them 'all over', as Dream requested. Tommy and George were sure that everyone would love the sweet little gift from Clay whenever they logged onto the server next. 

Tommy had, at some point, called Dream the 'flower prince', which made him all blushy and shy. So of course, he kept at it. "Flowers are pretty," Dream pouted. "I like flowers."

"I knowwww," Tommy replied, "That's why you're the Flower Prince!" 

"No, no, not a prince," Dream denied. 

"You're definitely a prince. A cute, little, baby prince, that everyone loves!" George added.

"Baby prince?" Dream questioned, his voice somehow smaller then before. 

"Mhm. You're the Littlest Flower Prince, Clay." George said. 

"Wittlest? Not _dat_ wittle," Clay said, his 'baby voice' shining through much more. He had managed to slip even younger somehow. All because of a cute little nickname. 

"You're a little flower prince," Tommy spoke in a sing-songy voice, George joining in almost immediately. 

"You're the littlest flower princeeee," they said next, holding out the last word. They stopped when they heard Clay's whining. 

"It's okay if you slip younger, baby," George assured. "Do you have your pacifier with you?" he asked. 

Dream looked around, before nodding uselessly. When he realized that his friends couldn't see him, he verbally replied. "Yeah," he said, reaching over and grabbing it. He looked over the green plastic, running his fingers over the gems that decorated it. 

"Don't suck your thumb or anything, if you need to have something in your mouth, use your pacifier," George told him. Immediately, Dream slipped the nipple of the pacifier into his mouth, reaching over and switching over his camera. He covered the top half of his face, so the other two could only see his little pacifier, before shutting it off immediately after. 

Both of them were happy that he was comfortable showing them anything at all. "The pacifier is cute, Clay." Tommy said. George agreed quickly. 

"Yeah, you're absolutely adorable! Adorable little flower prince," George pushed the silly nickname again, but Dream secretly liked it. It made him happy. 

The three continued playing minecraft until Dream started sounding sleepy, and George ordered that he took a nap. Dream didn't fight much, getting off the call after a promise from his friends to tell everyone that it was his idea to give everyone flowers. 

And of course, everyone would thank him when he logged back on, little or not. And Tommy and George would start calling him 'flower prince' regularly, as a bit on stream, and a little nickname off. 

All because Little Dream liked minecraft flowers. Could you blame him? Flowers are pretty, and Minecraft is one of his favorite things in the worlds. 

And it was all even better when the Minecraft flowers were from someone who cared about you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written little dream before so do not yell at me in the comments if I didn't catch his vibe correctly. I also don't watch GeorgeNotFound, really, so I watched a few youtube compilations to try and capture his personality past his appearances in the SMP roleplay. Did I do well writing them? please leave feedback in the comments!  
> also if you have a request, leave it there too! I may not write it, soon or at all, but it doesn't hurt to try. The worst that can happen is that I say I don't want to write it and I've only ever done that a few times before.


End file.
